


The Great Dress

by DragonRiderSisters



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crack, Dress Debate (2015), Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSisters/pseuds/DragonRiderSisters
Summary: What happens when the Avengers get into an argument over the great Dress Debate of 2015? Chaos, that's what. Watch as the Avengers go into war over the colors of a dress. Featuring the original Agents of Shield team, Fury, and Maria Hill.Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on March 20, 2015.





	The Great Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers, FD here with a fun one shot. Now I'm pretty sure that all of you have heard about the great Dress Debate of 2015. I know that it's old news at this point (and there are way too many variations of these debates online - like, seriously, Internet...use your time to find the cure for cancer or solve World Peace), but I hope you guys can still enjoy this short piece with a sense of nostalgia.
> 
> Some quick notes though to keep in mind: when I wrote this story I had not seen the second season of Agents of SHIELD and had absolutely adored the original Bus Team, which is why they will be featured in this story (I also hated the fact that they made Grant evil so...). Plus, in this AU, Loki and Bucky have been reformed and are on the good side, and Sam had joined the Avengers team much earlier on. 
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoy...

New York City has never been a quiet, peaceful city. However, things have calmed down significantly, especially with the Avengers watching over them in either, their tower or the invisible Helicarrier. Yes, things have been peaceful...

"IT"S NOT BLUE AND BLACK!"

...well almost peaceful.

Aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier, Tony Stark is having a staring contest with Steve Rogers in the Avengers meeting room. "Well, I don't know what to tell ya! The dress is obviously not white and gold," Steve broke the silence.

As soon as he spoke, the other Avengers entered the room, including Loki, Sam Wilson, and Bucky. "What's going on in here?" Bruce said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Capsicle here needs to get his eyes fixed, that's what," Tony answers, not taking his eyes off Steve.

Gritting his teeth, Steve slowly says, "For the last time, nothing is wrong with my eyes! It's blue and black!"

"Can someone please fill us in," Sam asks, as confused as everyone else in the room.

Tony showed everyone the picture on his phone, and they all crowd around to see it, "So there's this dress that is causing practically the entire world to split in half. One half sees blue and black, the other sees white and gold. But its obviously white and gold!"

Steve then mutters under his breath about how it's not, he does not look happy.

"Are you serious Stark!" Natasha snarls at the billionaire, "You guys were arguing OVER A DRESS!"

Clint, nods in agreement with Natasha, looking at the two Avengers with an exasperated look, "Yeah, I mean come on guys..."

"This must be a prank, or..." However, Bruce was interrupted by Tony's loud banter.

"It's not! But what I want to know is what you guys see!"

"Lord Stark, I still don't quite understand what the significance of this dress is," Thor asks, still confused on the matter.

"They're mortals brother. They would get fascinated with almost anything," Loki replies, rolling his eyes.

"Just answer the goddamn question!" Tony yelled at the confused/annoyed group.

"Fine! I see blue and black," Natasha says, moving to stand next to Steve, and giving him a high five.

"Figures that you would support your crush," Tony says, making both Natasha and Steve blush.

"Well, I'm with them on this one Stark, I see blue and black," Clint says joining the group.

"Well, I see white and gold," Bruce says, and Tony gives him a hug, "I just don't see how it is blue and black, it's not even light blue," Bruce looks at the image closer, only for it to be ripped out of his hands by Sam.

Soon, Sam and Bucky joined Steve's side, while Thor and Loki joined Tony's. Both groups are then staring at each other, daring the other to protest at their choices.

"You guys are totally blind," Clint says to Tony's group.

"You dare utter those words to the sons of Odin!" Thor bellows, clutching Mjionir. Loki is also annoyed at Clint's comment.

"Well, we aren't lying!" Natasha starts.

"Says the master spy! You guys are masters of lies!" Tony points out.

"Why would we even bother lying about a freakin' dress!"

Bruce then tries to speak, "Come on guys, there is a logical explanation about this..." However, he was ignored by everyone as they continue their arguments.

"The logical explanation is that these guys need to get their eyes fixed, or something!" Tony fired at the opposing group.

"Our eyes are perfectly fine, Stark! Natasha, Bucky, and I have the serum in our systems, and Clint and Sam are highly trained soldiers who have accurate aims. How the hell can we have problems with our eyes!" Steve fires back.

"Well I have two GODS on my side, can you explain that!"

"They are from another dimension for Pete's sake!" Clint yells, "They don't see the same thing we see, their eyes are different..."

"I'll have you know that I can see far more than any of you mortals can ever dream of. My words are the truth," Loki speaks up, glaring at Clint.

The two sides fired back and forth, countering and supporting each other. This continued for a few minutes until Nick Fury walks into the conference room, along with Maria Hills, Coulson, and his bus team. When the group steps into the room, they see Earth's mightiest heroes, arguing with each other like children. Fury and Maria are not pleased. Nick then clears his throat loudly to get their attention, and it works.

Steve immediately notices the new additions to the room, and straightens up, followed by the other Avengers when they realize that Fury is in the room.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going ON HERE!" Nick Fury yells at the group.

Tony steps in and shows the peeving director what they were arguing about for the past half an hour; he wasn't impressed. Maria decides to step in when Tony finished his explanation, "So you are saying that you guys have been yelling at each other, over a dress?!"

"Actually, I've heard of this dress," Sky steps in, looking at Tony's phone to confirm, "Yea that's the one. People all over are arguing over the colors of this dress; it was an overnight sensation." At this, the other agents crowded around the phone to look at the image, except for Fury and Agent May, who are just rolling their eyes at the stupidity of the situation.

"There has to be some sort of logical explanation for this," Fitz says to Simmons.

"Yea, maybe the angling of the light, or..."

"Would guys please just tell us what you see," Clint says, interrupting the group's debate, "We are trying to find out who is right by the majority."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tony yells at the archer, "What is the majority of you have an eye condition."

"Since when were you all about fairness!" Clint yells back, thus starting up the yelling match again.

"I'm with whichever side sees blue and black on this one, I mean come on, it's so obvious," Sky declares.

"What? How can that be? I mean Fitz and I see white and gold. Right, Fitz?"

"I'm with Sky on this one Jemma, I only see blue and black," Fitz answers hesitantly, stepping to stand next to Sky. They gave each other a small high five.

"Grant? Sir? What do you both see?" Sky asks the two agents.

"This is ridiculous," Grant mutters, "I see blue and black."

"I do as well," Coulson says.

"Fine! Be that way! Agent May will have my back," Simmons says, dragging Melinda into the argument.

The room was then literally split into two as both sides argue back and forth. Nick and Maria slipped out of the room, having enough of the debate.

However, out of curiosity, Maria just had to ask, "Sir, what color combo did you see?"

"Not you too," Maria only shrugs, "Fine, I saw white and gold."

Maria smirks, earning her a glare from the director, "And what is so funny Agent?"

"If I may be so bold, you might want to get your eyes checked, the dress was obviously blue and black," Maria says to the director of SHIELD, chuckling.

Nick is not happy about this at all.

* * *

Back in the conference room, the arguments weren't stopping at all. Instead, it grows to other topics, from failed missions to overall annoyances with each other's presence.

"This is WAR Capsicle!" Tony yells to Steve across the room.

"Then so be it!" Steve yells back.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Please tell me what you guys think! Also, let me know what colors you see! (PS: I saw, and still see, blue and black). I wrote this story years ago and wanted to repost it with only a few minor grammatical fixes, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos below, and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Peace!
> 
> ~FD


End file.
